


Swim for Me, Sunshine

by IslaF



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fingering, Fluff, Lifeguard, M/M, Masturbation, Modern, Modern AU, Oral, Oral Sex, Pool, Rimming, handjob, solo male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslaF/pseuds/IslaF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU // The one day Naruto switches his shift's hours at work as a lifeguard, the one day a very attractive swimmer stops by, and Naruto gets much more than he could even dream of bargaining for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swim for Me, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going to the pool a lot since it's summer and everything now, and decided to go ahead and write a little something up for you all. Enjoy these two beautiful boys!

The chemical smell of chlorine fills my nose as I walk into work. The two girls are already sitting at the front desk working on opening up the facility for the day. Counters are wiped, trash bags are put in the cans, papers are being straightened out on the desk… It's weird seeing things being set up because I normally don't come in this early. But last night, Kiba asked me to cover his shift for him because Akamaru was eating crap out of the garbage and got sick or something so he had to take him to the vet this morning. 5:30 in the morning is way too early to start work, but ya gotta do what you gotta do.

"Hey, Naruto!" Ino chirps back at me while she hangs up a poster. I stare at her ass in those tight, black shorts before she turns around and I quickly move my eyes to her face. I've had a little crush on her for a while now. "Since when do you come in this early?" Her blonde hair swishes around in her usual ponytail, but her bangs are clipped to the side today. It's nice seeing her whole face for once; I laugh to myself.

"Hey, beautiful," I flirt. That makes her smile a little. "I'm just covering Kiba's shift this morning." I'm not really a morning person if it's still dark outside, but seeing Ino every once in a while lightens my mood. She's usually gone by the time I get to work and we haven't been hanging out in our usual friend group lately.

"Gotcha!" She grins. "Well most of the other lifeguards are here already if you want to head back and help them set up for lap swimming," she tells me. How is she so happy this early? Good lord. But she  _is_  working with Sakura and they've been pretty tight lately, so I guess sitting up here and chatting all day is an easy enough job.

"Alright, thanks." I go through the doors and it's already burning the fuck up in here. The indoor pool is like a greenhouse and when heat enters, it never leaves. Plus they put in a huge glass panel on the ceiling so it's going to be extra bright in here later. I spot Shikamaru lazily placing the lane dividers in the pool, pretty much just kicking them into the water and having Temari hook them into place. Haha what a lazy bastard.

I go to our break room and toss my lunchbox onto the counter. I don't need to put it in the fridge because all I have are a couple cups of instant ramen. Mmmmmmmm. I wish I could eat it now. Actually—

Neji comes in the room asking where Kiba is. Once again, I give him the "I'm-Covering-For-Him" speech and he replies, "Okay, so you're the one putting trash bags in all of the trash cans and straightening the lawn lounge chairs." I hate doing trash. At least it isn't emptying them, though. That's for the evening shift to take care of.

I grab the roll of black trash bags and walk around the pool and patio area. As I'm ripping the bags apart and waving them up and down to open them up, Sakura comes over to me.

"Hey, quick question," she says.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Will you reserve one of the lap lanes? I wanted to swim for a little bit later on when we aren't so busy."

"Yeah, not a problem," I reply. Saving a lane isn't hard if one of the life guards wants to use it while Sakura waits for the regulars to make their way in. Otherwise, people will go ahead and use it anyway and I have to be on the stand for most of that time before my first break so I can't do it for very long.

"Awesome, thanks so much!" Sakura bounces away. Hope I don't let her down, but there's always a chance for things to come up.

I finish bagging the trash cans and clean up what needs to be cleaned before I start opening up the chairs and positioning them into rows. Kids that come in here are gonna fuck 'em all up anyway, I don't know why we have to make them look nice. Like I don't even make my bed anymore because what's the point, right?

It's almost six o'clock and the regular lap swimmers are probably waiting to come in because they're all early risers. I really do not get it. I'd sleep until two in the afternoon if it was possible. Sometimes I do—I'll stay up until three or four in the morning watching movies or listening to music and then end up sleeping well into the afternoon on weekends. That's become pretty rare since I've picked up extra hours at work, though.

People start pushing the doors open and making their way into the changing rooms which triple as showers and restrooms. I hear complaints of "It's hot" already. Just wait, bitches, it gets much worse. I go ahead and open all the doors to the back patio open and close the screen doors so bugs can't fly in. Feels better already.

"Naruto! You're up!" Neji yells. I make my way to the lead guard stand next to the three waterslides, climb up the short ladder, and sit my ass down into the seat. It's already wet, what the hell. At least I have swim shorts on. Some asshole is racing his friend to his lane so I blow my whistle at them to make them stop running. One immediately turns bright red and jumps into the nearest lane. That's what I thought, bitch, bet you won't do it again.

I love being in this seat. I feel powerful. Mines higher than anyone else's' (by like half a foot) because I'm a step below a manager. Bow down to me, you bunch of assholes. I can't say that to Neji, though, because we have the same position. So does Lee, but he's scheduled for the afternoon today.

Things are pretty steady and I've had a few lifeguards watch one of the lanes incase Sakura wants to come swim. We always put employees in front of patrons because the customers are always mad about something so we never really listen to anything they say. We make them happy, but we always put the people we work with first. Happy employee equals happy customer. That's why I love working here. Everyone gets along for the most part except for minor scuffles and whatever.

* * *

It's getting ready to be nine o'clock and I have a twenty minute break coming up. I spot Sakura come out of the changing room in a blue-striped bikini. She has a lot more shape to her than she used to when we were younger and I'm just now noticing. She looks pretty good, but everyone knows Ino's my girl. They all know I've had the hots for her for quite a while now. I've asked her out a few times but she brushes it off like a joke. I'm glad to accept it as a joke as long as I'm not being humiliated so it's totally okay. It'll just be one of those crushes that'll never happen, I'll get over it.

I look toward the changing room door and my God I have never seen a more beautiful human being in my life. And it's a man. Where did he come from? When did he walk in here? I glance around and see the lanes are actually full now. Well, almost. Sakura is dipping her toe in the water before she jumps in. I need to make a decision here. Do I want to let this beautiful man swim by distracting Sakura? Or do I let him sit, wait, and possibly leave because of how long he may need to wait? I have to do it.

I blow my whistle to get Sakura's attention and wave her over. She walks to my chair, looking mildly concerned. I see her glance to my abdomen for a few seconds before looking into my eyes. Hmm, looks like we're both noticing something new about each other. Can't think about that now, though.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asks. Her pink hair is covered up by her green swimming cap, but she still has a pretty face.

"Who is that?" I ask, pointing to the attractive man. I haven't told anyone I'm into girls  _and_  guys (mostly because I've never actually been with a guy) but now might be the time. He's so good looking, though. Ladies have to be all over him. Speaking of which—

"I don't know but damn, look at those abs," she replies. Glad we can agree on something. "He needs a little color though… Holy hell, I'm gonna go talk to him." Awh shit, no, no don't steal him from me. I already silently call dibs. "Oh hell no! That bastard is stealing my lane! He's—"

She's freaking out, but he's already got his legs in the water. Sakura fast-walks over to him and I can almost see her knees knocking, she's so struck by this guy. I wonder if he looks as good up close. A couple minutes later I see Sakura waving her hand at him and she seems to be yelling but he slips on his navy swim cap to go with his shorts, slides on his goggles and dives in. Sakura is heated, I can tell. She comes back over to me and I feel kind of bad for her. She was so looking forward to swimming but I guess she'll just have to wait.

"That man is a god," she tells me.

"What makes you say that?"

"Naruto, he is dashing. He has the sexiest face I've ever seen and his abs—oh, God, his abs—they're perfect for him. Not too defined, but noticeable. He's tall. He's cool. Best of all he's a fucking asshole who took my fucking lane. I'm not wasting my time on douche bags anymore." Yeah fucking right. And I tell her that.

"You're going to go for him, aren't you?" I wonder.

"Damn right, he's fucking sexy. He could fuck me into next year, I bet."

"My God, stop." I want him. I'm going to talk to him. I know it's my job to watch everyone and save them if they need help, but all I can focus on is this perfect specimen in the fourth lane. I need to take my break.

I blow two short whistles to get Neji's attention and have him take my seat on the stand so I can take a twenty minute break. Instead of a break, it ends up being twenty minutes of me watching the mystery man doing the freestyle and breast stroke back and forth. Like a pro.

I get back up on my stand afterwards and just continue to stare at him. I hope he hasn't noticed or that would be super embarrassing. The light is coming through the glass-paneled ceiling now and it's extremely hot, but extremely bright in here. It looks really nice, I kind of like working this shift. Especially since this guy came in. I wonder if he's a regular. I need to get my mind off of him. I look over to Sakura, who has found another lane by now, and she swims beautifully. She looks really graceful. I wish Ino was swimming, that might get my mind off of things. I look around and there are three other guards on their stands so I think stepping out into the lobby for a hot minute won't hurt anyone.

I step down and put my guard rescue tube on my seat. I almost slip and fall on my ass on my way back to the lobby and I hope that one guy didn't notice.

Holy shit, it's cold as fuck in the lobby. My nipples are about to fall off my bare chest, for real, they are rock hard. I see Ino talking on the phone, answering generic questions. Probably someone who was too lazy to look up our hours online. Apparently people call about that a lot.

"Yes. Yes. No. Yes, ma'am," she says into the phone. Ino notices I'm here and grins at me. "We close at eight tonight. Mmhmm. You're welcome. Have a good day." She hangs up the phone and says, "People piss me off, quit wasting my time asking me if we're open. Am I right?"

"You're right, you're right," I agree. I'm glad I don't have to deal with this kind of thing.

"Whatcha need, Naruto?"

"Want to go out to dinner after work?" I grin. I think she thinks I'm kidding again. "It doesn't have to be fancy or anything. Just take out or fast food or something quick, you know?"

She laughs a little bit, but actually agrees. "Sure, we can get something to eat." If I was drinking something, I would have spit it out. She actually said yes?

"Awesome, okay, we'll just take my truck after work then and I'll bring you back here to pick your car up?"

"Sounds good to me." She's still grinning, I hope she isn't messing with me. I stay at the front desk and chat with her until Sakura comes back with wet hair-ends (I guess some wouldn't fit in the cap?) and new clothes on.

"Hey, Naruto. Keeping Ino company?"

"You could say that." I look at Ino and wink, and she just giggles again. Wow, I thought she had a little more personality. Maybe she just feels a little awkward right now or something. "I better get back to the stand though before someone notices I'm gone. They probably already have." I pull the whistle that's hung around my neck and fiddle with it as I walk back towards the door to the pool. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd rather be burning up on that pool deck than having my nipples frozen off. I cross my arms over my naked chest for a little warmth as I open the door for myself.

As I turn the corner I almost jump out of my shorts. The beautiful man turns out of the changing rooms and scares the shit out of me. He's in his tight navy swim shorts and his chest is bare. The white towel he's using is a striking contrast to his wet hair while he tries to dry it. I guess he took a shower because he was wearing a swim cap earlier. Either way, he's even more beautiful up close. He's a little pale with perfect dark eyes. His skin looks extremely smooth with no lines or facial hair. I never thought I'd ever be this attracted to a man, but here I am.

I see him look me up and down with a curious expression before began staring in my face and his expression turns annoyed. "Watch where you're going," he says. Ooh and a little rude. His voice is so smooth and cool. It makes me think of ice.

"Sorry. Can I ask you a quick question?" I have to know and I am not letting this opportunity get away from me.

"What?" He asks. I'm melting.

"Will you tell me your name?"

"Why do you need to know?" And he's cautious, I like him.

I lie. "You look familiar, I think I know you from somewhere."

"You don't."

"Tell me your name."

"No."

"I'll tell you mine."

"Why do I need to know yours?"

"Because I'm cute," I say. Let's face it, I'm sexy.

He raises his thin, dark eyebrows and looks me up and down again. "I wouldn't call you cute."

"What would you call me?" I ask, very insulted.

He looks me up and down once more, but this time he does it slowly. I feel extremely exposed. I have never had a moment like this before in my life. He lets the towel rest around his neck and with one hand he pulls me close so his mouth is next to my ear. His wet hair touches my shoulder. I can feel heat rising to my cheeks and my stomach is doing flips as his lips move  _so close_ to my jawline. I feel his breath across my skin as he whispers, "I'd call you… extremely fuck-able."

And he walks off. He just walks away. I'm standing  _paralyzed_  and I can't even breathe. I hear the door close behind me and know that this mystery guy is gone. I don't know why but I am actually sad. I feel like I'm missing out on something. As much as I want to leave that to be our only dramatic encounter, I want to know this man's name at the very least, and so I decide to go after him.

I almost run into the lobby and see Sakura and Ino laughing together and ask if they saw an attractive man with dark hair walk past. Sakura looks like she's going to faint, "Yes, your man is very attractive. He just left. You might catch him in the parking lot."

"He's not my man!" I yell as I quickly begin to walk off.

"Don't forget about our date tonight!" Ino says. What is she jealous already? Haha whatever. I'm gonna talk to this dude. Oh, wait, he's getting in his car. It's too late! Wait, I think he sees me. He sees me!

"What the fuck is your name?!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Sasuke," he says just above talking volume.

"Naruto," I say back. Sasuke lifts up his hand as a gesture to say 'goodbye' and then gets in his sleek, black Ford Mustang and drives away. What the fuck is up with this guy? I love it.

I walk back inside and Sakura eagerly asks, "How did it go with your man crush?"

"I think I'm in love with him." I'm sure they think I'm kidding but I haven't ever been struck this hard by anybody ok.

Ino teasingly asks, "Does this mean our date is off?"

I laugh, "Of course not, I've been dying to buy you a burger for years, beautiful." Which is true. But now there's a man in my life. Sounds so weird thinking of it like that. Soon I'll be telling people 'Yo, my man is here to pick me up'.

Haha this is such a hilarious situation; I love my life.

After working the rest of the day (mostly consisting of daydreaming about Sasuke and yelling at kids to stop running) it's time for Ino and I's first date. Finally. The day the one I've been chasing forever decides to tell me yes, the day someone new comes into my life. I don't understand the grand scheme of things, but I'ma go with it anyways.

Our date at Supreme Burger isn't too exciting, it's mainly just eating and asking each other how we've been and whatever. Ino suggests trying to get all of our friends together sometime soon, which I agree to because it's an awesome idea. Summer just started so we could all go to an amusement park or something.

I dunnoe, this little date we had just isn't what I was hoping it would be. Ino is lovely, but Sasuke clouds my brain the entire time. I know he shouldn't because he might not even matter. He's just a stranger and I've had a thing for Ino for… God it's been a long ass time now. I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing haha. After we finish eating, I drive Ino back to the pool's parking lot so she can take her car home.

Apparently, Ino had a really great time even though I felt like I was in another world the entire time. "We should do this again sometime. I'm sorry I've always rejected you… I wasn't sure if you were serious and I didn't want to be humiliated, so I finally took a chance and said yes. Thanks for an awesome burger date, Naruto."

"Haha, anytime—" And she kisses me right on the mouth. I didn't think she was actually the type to go for it on a first-not-really-date but alright. I go with it and give her a light peck on the lips back after we part for a second. Her lips are really soft. A little sticky from what I'm tasting as lip gloss, but still nice. I thought I would crave more with her… and maybe this morning I would have. But it doesn't feel right anymore. I smile, pat her on the knee, and lightheartedly tell her to get the fuck out of my truck. She smiles at me and I smile back, but I don't see this going anywhere anymore. I'm sorry it seems like I played you, Ino. I really am.

After she gets in her car, I turn up my jams and speed out of the parking lot towards home. "CAN YOU SEE THAT I AM NEEDING, BEGGIN FOR SO MUCH MORE THAN YOUUUUU COULD EVERRRR GIIIVVEE. AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO ADORE ME, DON'T WANT YOU TO IGNORE ME, WHEN IT PLEASSEESSS YOUUUU. YEAHHHHHH! AND I'LL DO IT ON MY OWNNNN.~" Don't judge me. I like the old jams, too. I also love singing, but I'm terrible, of course. I butcher some more tunes on the drive home and I eventually arrive at my apartment.

Turning on the lights, I realize I really need to dust in here. Like bad. Or sweep. Or something. It's so dirty. Eh, I'll do it tomorrow. And I'll probably say the same thing tomorrow too. I know I'm not the only one. It's only around ten o'clock P.M. and I'm off tomorrow because Kiba is working my shift since I traded him. So, of course I'm going to go to my work tomorrow to swim and hope Sasuke shows up.

I pull my shirt over my head and kick off my shoes. I shimmy out of my swim shorts that I didn't use at all today and head to bed after taking a nice long piss. Ahhh no other feeling feels this good.

I'm half expecting to dream of Ino tonight because of the sweet, sudden kiss she laid on me. However, when I fall asleep, I still think of Sasuke. That beautiful breaststroke is blowing me away in my dreams. His lean body, that slick hair, those dark eyes and pale skin ugh.. Except we aren't strangers when I dream of him. He pulls me into the water and fight and splash each other before coming together in a nice kiss.

I'm turning into a girl—this isn't me. Maybe this is the new me? I don't know. I'm confused. I continue to dream and they are all visions of Sasuke and I.

I get ready to go into the pool the next morning and almost have a heart attack. I guess Sasuke is a regular because his car is here when I roll up. It looks like a real beauty compared to my old red truck. I have to force myself to walk into the building because I am so excited. I hope that's his car. It is. I think. This is exactly what I want to happen, why am I so anxious? Why am I so into this dude, we've said like five words to each other. Although, most of his were telling me he want to fuck me so… No way! I want to do the fucking!

We'll see.

I say a quick hello to Sakura. Ino isn't sitting in there with her. Weird. Maybe she has the day off. I push my way into the pool area where everyone is lap swimming already and I spot him. In lane four again. That breathtaking stroke—ohhhh I love it. He isn't wearing his swim cap today and his hair looks cool as shit.

Sasuke reaches the end of his lane and spots me. I wave at him but he only stares me down for a few good seconds. I feel a little uncomfortable, but I also feel like I'm going to throw up from being too excited. He waves me over with his fingers and I crouch down to be able to hear him while he's still down in the water. I swear to God if he pulls me into the pool and my dream becomes real—

"Go to the changing rooms. I'll be there in a couple minutes." And that's it before he continues swimming his laps. I'm nervous. What if he's a serial killer? What if he tries to rape me? Oh my God what does he want? This is so scary.

Phew. Okay. I'ma do it.

I head over to the changing rooms and sit on one of the benches waiting for Sasuke to come in here. What if he stands me up? What am I saying? If this a date or something? Okay. Okay. Coooooool. Calm down, Naruto. It's okay. You're over-thinking absolutely everything. Maybe he just wants to get to know you. Maybe he's cool. I hope he's cool and not a serial killer because God damn he is sexy as fuck.

A few moments pass and I realize I've been bouncing my knee with anticipation and Sasuke walks in. He peers around the corner and sees me sittin' on this stupid bench by myself. He sits down next to me and simply asks, "What's up?"

_Oh, nothing, I've just never fucked a man before but I want to pound into your asshole like you're the last person I'm ever going to fuck on this earth._

"What do you mean?" I ask. Be cool. Be. Cool.

"You were waving at me; I thought you needed something," Sasuke says. Jeezzzzz. Now it's on me?

"Oh, no. Just being friendly, you know…"  _Also I don't know you but I find you extremely attractive so let's have sex right now. How does man sex work?_

"You were being friendly? Hm. You better hope my fucking lane is open or I'm kicking your ass, dobe." Oh shit, I've done it now.

Wait, "What the fuck, teme, did you just call me 'dobe'?" I'm offended!

"Looks like we have nicknames. Later." With that he's gone. He's so gay. Right? Is he gay? I think he is because he said I was 'fuck-able'. I don't think a straight guy would say that. Would they? Ugh I am still over-thinking everything.

Within two seconds, he's back. "Fuck you, my lane was taken!"

"You could have just asked what I wanted while I was next to the pool! I don't know why you sent me in here to talk?!"

"I'm messing with you; I knew my lane would be taken, there's at least ten people waiting to swim. You really are a dobe, huh? Come over here." He leads me towards the back corner of the changing area and now I'm getting really nervous.

"I bet you bring all the boys here, huh?" I tease.

"Only the fuck-able ones," he says back and winks at me over his shoulder. …Is he serious, or…? There's no way anyone is going to come back here because most of the lap swimmers are grown men and they generally mind their own business with each other. No one will come snooping back here. Sasuke is going to kill me and no one is going to know. I'm doomed.

He shoves me into the last changing stall and comes in with me while sliding the curtain shut.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I ask. I'm not playing anymore, I'm seriously afraid.

"You are such a dumbass," he says and rolls his eyes so hard I think they're going to fall out of his head. He stands really close to me and hooks his thumbs into the waistband of my trunks. "I was hoping you'd show up today…" He slides his thumbs from the front to the sides, and then to the back of my shorts above my ass. I'm almost shaking, I don't know whether I'm excited or scared. I've never done things with a stranger, or in public, and I don't want the first time I have sex with a guy to be in a changing stall. But Sasuke's hands slide down underneath and onto my bare ass cheeks. When he squeezes just a tiny bit, I know I'm in heaven.

I'm starting to feel a little tingle on my front and I push myself closer to Sasuke. He's warm, but slightly sticky from the water trying to dry off his skin. He doesn't resist when our bodies touch, not that I'm surprised. Seems like he wants me as much as I want him. Maybe even more. Good.

I move my hands to his sides and hold him close while he continues to move his hands on my ass. It feels good. Like, really good. Great, even. He moves his hands under my swim shorts to the sides of my hips and he massages them before slowly making their way to the front. He knows how to touch a man, that's for sure. It's driving me crazy already. His fingers stay on my hips while his thumbs work their way to the crease of where my crotch touches my thighs. He rubs up and down and I'm getting pretty hard. I can't help it, he's so good. Sasuke can feel it and I can hear his sigh of relief. "You _are_ into men, then." I swear I felt him touch my cock at least a smidge, but he removes his hands before hooking his thumbs back into my waistband and pulling them straight to the floor.

The suddenness has me a little flustered, but I'm not shy. I've been naked around a lot of my friends anyway and I know I'm not small. Sasuke's lips move to my neck and he kisses me there quite a bit while he pulls my hips to his. My dick is up between our bodies and I'm trying so hard not to move against him. I don't know if that's okay? Is that okay?

Sasuke pushes my hips back, and then pulls them back forward. It's okay. He pulls off my gray shirt and now I'm pretty much full naked in front of this beautiful man. I put my hands on his neck and move my face close to his. Our lips are barely touching. I mean, barely. I talk against them. "Would this be okay?" Motioning to kiss him on the lips. He only nods and I dive in. I push my lips against his hard and long. "Pull those shorts off…" I say against his mouth. He actually listens to me and does it. That's a surprise. He comes back up to kiss my lips some more and I can feel his hard-on against mine. God, it feels amazing. But when Sasuke puts his hand up to his mouth, spits in it, and wraps it around my cock, I almost lose it. His hand moves back and forth so agonizingly slow that I start to thrust into it. I can't help it.

Sasuke stops and points to the bench. "Sit." And I do. He gets on his knees and I could cry from being so happy right now. This beautiful bastard is about to give me head. And the things he can do with his hands… What can he do with his mouth?

Amazing things, let me tell you. My dick twitches watching those lips get closer and closer while one hand holds it. Sasuke's tongue licks me from base to tip and when he gets to the top, he takes my whole dick in his mouth and jacks me off with his hand while he's at it. The heat… it's amazing. I grab the edge of the bench and my head rolls back to my shoulders. Sasuke takes a moment to push his tongue hard right under the head of my cock—I want to fuck him. I want to fuck his hands and his mouth and his asshole. I want to shove my dick so deep into him that he'll be seeing stars for days.

I don't know how he'd react to me saying that, though. So I bury my hands in Sasuke's hair and push and pull his talented mouth across my dick. I look down and see his hand that isn't holding my cock is holding his own. He continuously rubs both of our dicks in time with each other as he's giving me a blow job. What can't this man do?

He keeps sucking on me until I feel like I'm going to explode. I moan quietly (mostly so no one will hear me) and I start thrusting into his mouth while I move his head on me and I want to come so badly. All over that pretty face of his.

Sasuke takes a moment and uses both hands to hold down my hips against the seat. He removes his mouth to lick me from my balls to the head of my cock and looks me straight in the eyes.

I'm scared that a lot of people are going to show up and say "Surprise we got you, ya fucker!" or some shit. Is he playing me?

"Touch me," Sasuke says suddenly.

I immediately get extremely nervous. I don't mind him touching me, but I've never touched another man. What if I do it wrong? What if we like different things? Should I ask? "Uhm, sure. I-I never do this kind of thing with guys though so, like, um…"

"Don't be nervous, just do what you do to yourself and if I don't like it I'll tell you." Here goes then.

We switch spots—Sasuke sitting on the bench and me on my knees in front of him—and I can feel him staring at me, but I think I'm blushing so I don't look at his face. His cock isn't as big as mine, but it's still a good size. There's no way I'll be able to take him down my throat or anything like he could me.

I hold his cock in my hand and begin to lick it long and slow. It surprisingly doesn't really taste like anything. Except pool water from him swimming. I take the head into my mouth and suck on it a little bit before trying to take in a little more. I move my head in time with my hand like he had done, and give him head and a hand job at the same time. I glance up at his face and he's living. His mouth is slightly opened and color is coming into his cheeks. He moans with his face towards the ceiling and I want to get up and suck on that breathtaking neck of his, but I resist.

I remove my mouth to ask, "You like that?"

He looks down at me, flustered, and puts his hand on the top of my head, "Don't stop,  _Naruto_." The way he says my name makes me shudder. His voice is so smooth, it's like velvet.

"Sasuke, I would kill to fuck that ass of yours right now." I move my mouth back to his dick and rub him really fast, making sure to coat the entire thing in my saliva.

"M-Maybe, ahh, maybe another—ooh just like that—another day," he gasps. Okay then I want him to make me come, like I'm going to make him come. I pick up the pace even more and Sasuke's moans grow louder.

"Shh!" I command. "Lifeguards could come back here."

Sasuke doesn't care, he just keeps moaning and moaning and it's music to my ears. He sounds so fucking sexy. I slightly touch his balls with my other hand and I can tell he's really close. His hands move to my shoulders and grab on really tightly. His hips move in time with my head and hand and this rhythm is going pretty good.

"N-Naruto, I'm gonna come…" Sasuke tells me. Okay, what do I do? Do I let him come in my mouth? What if it tastes bad? Should I make him come on my chest or will I look like a pussy? I go with the mouth.

Sasuke comes into my mouth and I thought it would taste worse than it does. It isn't great, but easy enough to swallow. I lick him clean and he says, "God, get your ass up there."

I move back to my original seat on the bench and watch him go down on me again. This time I'm close fast because Sasuke's face while he came was just so… Jeez I didn't know I could make someone have such a face. He was in paradise.

He sucks on me hard and fast, frantic to swallow my cum. After a few more licks, rubs, and sucks, I grab the bench and fuck his mouth until I finish into him. I imagine my cum sliding down his throat and I moan so fucking loud. This was the best blow job ever. We're both breathing kind of hard when Sasuke wipes his mouth. He gives me a chaste kiss on the lips, grabs his shirt and pulls up his shorts before saying, "Again, sometime," and walking out of the room. Did I just get tooted and booted?! What the fuck?! He just  _loves_  leaving me on the edge.

I sit on the bench stunned. My mouth is gaping open and my dick is slowly turning soft while my shorts still hang around my ankles. I hear someone heading back here and I frantically make myself clothed and presentable. I walk (as calmly as I can) out of the changing room and watch Sasuke make a flawless dive back into the pool. Guess he got another lane. I sit around for a little while. I think I'm waiting for a lane, but when one became available, I don't feel like swimming anymore. I watch Sasuke for a few more minutes before I decide to up and leave. I get up off my ass and walk towards the door to the entrance but a wet hand grabs my shoulder.

Of course it's Teme. "Had to finish my laps," he starts. I just glare at him. "Want to get food somewhere?" That startles me.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I ask, wide-eyed.

"If that's what you'd call it."

"Let's get ramen."

"Hell no, ramen is so bad for you."

"Ramen is my favorite! I get to pick, we're eating ramen, you bastard!"

"Why do you get to pic—!" I grab his arm and pull him out into the lobby. "Wait, dumbass! I have to dry off and get dressed!" He runs back to the changing rooms and starts grabbing his things. I follow him, and all he manages to grab are his keys and phone before I pull him back out of there.

"No we're leaving now! It's an outdoor bar anyway!"

We're almost out the door and I hear Sakura clear her throat behind me. I forgot about her. "I see you got your man, huh, Naruto? Cute, too."

"Don't be jealous!" I yell as I pull Sasuke out the door and into the parking lot. "Taking me out to lunch to butter me up huh?" I tease.

"Get over yourself, I already got you to suck my dick."

"You sucked mine first!"

"And? Is that a crime?"

"In public, yes!"

"Hn."

We end up going in Sasuke's car because I don't feel like driving. Only eating. I can always eat. Once we get to Ichiraku's, I take my usual seat and pat the one next to me to get Sasuke to sit by me (as if he wouldn't anyway). I order a large bowl of miso ramen with extra beef and I could almost hear the wind expel from Sasuke's wallet—I mean stomach. He orders a smaller bowl of the chicken one and I call him a pussy. Men need beef!

"Shut the fuck up, I could totally kick your ass," Sasuke says.

"Yeah right, I'll fuck you up."

I see him grin a little. "Is that a promise?" he asks. I blush hard.

"Eat my ass, teme!"

"I'm sure I will." Goddammit his cool demeanor is pissing me off.

Our bowls arrive in front of each of us and I dig in immediately. I swear I've eaten half the bowl and Sasuke has been staring at me like what-the-fuck the entire time without touching his food.

"What?!" I try to yell with a mouthful of food.

"How the hell…"

"I love ramen, okay?!" I slurp up more noodles and drink some of the soup and stuff my face with pieces of beef. This shit is the bomb.

"Yeah… I can tell. You want another bowl or…?"

"You'd buy me another one!? Sasuke… I don't even know your last name, but I think... I think I'm in love with you."

"Shut up," he tells me. Then he turns to the chef and says, "Another bowl for this dobe, please." I finish this bowl as fast as I can to prepare myself. A few minutes later my second bowl sits in front of me and I devour that one, as well.

"Damn! That was good. Do I pay you back with sex? Or?" I wink at him.

"Of course." He has the straightest face I've ever seen. Is he kidding? He's kidding, right? Right? I think he can tell I get really nervous and he lightly grins and says, "Don't worry about it."

I grin back and have to sit in my seat for a little bit. I ate way too much. "I need a wheelchair," I say.

"You mean you're  _going_ to need a wheelchair," Sasuke mumbles. That's it.

I get up and walk off lightheartedly, I know he's messing with me but I'm done with his wise-ass remarks for one day.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asks.

"To get my truck from the pool parking lot."

"That's over ten miles away."

"I'll make it, it's only like one o'clock."

"Yeah and it's burning the fuck up out here."

"Oh well." I link my hands together behind my head and walk on. I hope he forgets his clothes at the pool. I go for a few minutes before a car pulls up beside me, continuing to drive at the same speed I'm walking. I know it's Sasuke without even looking. "Go away, I'm done with you for today."

"Excuse me?" A girl. I look over, surprised to see it's Ino.

"Oh, sorry! I thought you were someone else." Where did that asshole go? He seriously left me? That dickwad.

"Want a ride?" she asks politely. She smiles and it makes her look so cute.

"Sure, I appreciate it." I ask her to drop me off at the pool so I can get my truck and tell her I had to leave it to go to lunch with some guy.

"Was it that one you were pissing yourself over yesterday?" she smiled jokingly at me.

"Actually, yeah, haha. …I was not pissing myself over him!" I feel myself blush and I tell her 'thanks' again before getting into my truck and driving around to do a few errands. Sasuke's car was nowhere to be seen. I guess he did forget his clothes unless he's a fucking speed demon.

I  _haateee_ running errands. Paying bills, picking up groceries (ramen, I should say), going to the car wash… damn it's like when I'm not working, I'm working.

I finish those up and head back to the house and it's still only around four in the afternoon. What the fuck am I going to do for the rest of the day? Watch TV mostly. However, thinking of earlier, nothing seems like it can compare. Sasuke giving me head was definitely the highlight of the entire month so far. That sweet, wet, hot mouth around my hard cock… God damn… Finishing down his throat while his face only looked like he wanted more. And his tongue—my god, his  _tongue_.

Fucking shit, I'm getting horny again. I look at my crotch in disbelief. How a man was able to turn me on more than any woman before, I'll never have a clue. I move my hand to the front of my pants and start groping myself as I sit on the couch. My head falls over the back of my seat as I rub harder through the fabric. I'm already throbbing by the time I slide my pants down to my ankles. The thin fabric of my boxers are in the way too, but I like teasing myself a little bit. It's easy to imagine Sasuke teasing me; he seems like the type.

I run my fingers from my balls to the top of my cock's head and my dick leans into my hand. Mmm I wish Sasuke was here. I wish his tongue was all over me—on my dick, my chest, my neck… absolutely everywhere. I slide my boxers down to join my pants at the floor. I spit into my hand before encasing my dick in my wrapped palm. I rub up and down quickly, wanting relief  _right now_. Fuck teasing, I'll wait for Sasuke to let me fuck him for that. Let's face it, we all know he wants me to fuck him. He's not going to be the one fucking  _my_  ass.

I rub my whole cock quite a few times before just focusing on the top half. "Ahh.. Ooohh—!" Shit. Shit. I pull up my shirt in preparation for my cum. I twist my hand as I rub up and down and imagine Sasuke's hand on me while he licks my balls. Fucking Sasuke, why am I letting him get to me like this so easily? I don't even know him. But I know he makes me feel damn good. "Hah… ahh fuck!" A few more jerks and I come all over myself. I don't get any on the couch though, thankfully. Holy shit. I wish I had his number. I wonder if he's into phone sex.

Watch this relationship just be about sex; I hate myself already. Well, he started it, so…

I end up going out and getting a soda at a fast food place before heading home again. I watch movies for the rest of the night on the couch. I head to bed after waking up at three in the morning drooling all over the couch. This bed is so fucking comfy. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm dead asleep.

* * *

There are just some things that'll always do a person in. What does me in is watching Sasuke swim those damn laps. I actually asked the manager, Jiraiya, to let me start working mornings. I told him it was so I could enjoy the rest of my day after work, but really I just love watching Sasuke swim his laps. Apparently he comes here almost every morning, minus a couple days a week—rest days, I'm guessing. I wonder if he swims competitively or if he's just exercising. What if he's training to be an Olympian or some shit? Whatever, maybe I'll ask him next time we actually talk? I still haven't asked him why he drove away because we haven't talked in a few days. I guess he's just an asshole.

Sasuke knows I watch him every time he's here. He's got me. I'm like his personal lifeguard. And sometimes when he gets out of the pool, he'll look at me from over his shoulder and lower his swim trunks. Not enough to call attention from anyone else, but just enough for me to notice those dimples on the small of his back just above his ass. He hasn't said a word to me in a few days. He just comes in, beautifully swims his laps, and silently flirts with me.

Right now, for example, it's about that time for Sasuke to be finished swimming for the day. I watch him swim over to the edge of the pool and place his hands up on the side. Easily, he lifts himself up and his back looks lean and sexy. He's slim, but noticeably fit without having a ton of muscle definition. He sits on the edge with his feet still in the water and takes his goggles off to stare me dead in the eye before  _slowly_ moving his hand down the inside of his thigh. Fucking Christ, this man…

He smirks when he sees me staring at him and gets up onto his feet. He shakes the water from his hands before wiping the water from his face, as well. His hand stops to hold the bottom of his face and he looks at me again. I raise an eyebrow and watch Sasuke place his hand on his hip and throw his head back, as if sighing to the sky through the glass ceiling. He looks at me again and tells me to come over with the motion of his finger.

That excites me. I—calmly—walk over to him after stepping off of my stand, secretly hoping this encounter will be like the last. When I get within a few feet of him, he looks me up and down slowly. His eyes linger on my torso.

"Naruto," he says. My name easily rolls off his tongue. I almost shiver from how perfect it sounds coming from his mouth.

Stay cool. This guy is already attracted to you. You don't have to try. "Sasuke." I wonder if he loves the way I say his name.

"Want to come over to my place tonight?" Whoa, that was fast. And random. I don't know if I'm ready for this. What if he  _is_  a serial killer? I don't know him?

"Okay, so you let me walk ten miles back to my car with no apology, we don't talk for days, you ignore me most of the time here… and you want to hang out?" I doubt he knows Ino gave me a ride home.

"Yes." Wow, so convincing. Whatever, I'm game. I'm sure I could kick his ass if I needed to anyway.

"Okay."

"Good. Now get your ass back to work." He grins at me. "I'll tell you what the deal is on my way out." As he passes me by, he brushes his shoulder against mine. It's enough to leave me craving his skin on mine again. I have it bad for him, I know.

I head back to my lifeguard stand and sit my happy ass down, waiting for Sasuke to tell me what's going to go down tonight. I'm not waiting long. After a few minutes, Sasuke steps out of the multi-purpose room and with his towel around his neck, he walks over to where I am.

He hands me a piece of paper. In neat, skinny handwriting is a phone number.

"I didn't even have to ask!" I tease.

"Shut up, dobe, or I'll take it back and find another lifeguard to hit on. Anyway, I live about ten minutes from here on Highland Avenue. It isn't too hard to find. It's down the road from the gas station with the pizza place in it."

"Yeah, okay, I think I know where that's at." I lied.

"Sure. Call me if you get lost. I imagine an idiot like you would," he grins.

"Asshole. Maybe I'll stand you up for saying that."

"Maybe I'll go to another pool from now on," he raises his voice. "And you can find someone else to give you blow jobs in the changing stalls."

My face turns bright red. "Shhh! Teme, that was  _one_  time!" I loudly whisper through my teeth.

"Whatever. When's your shift over?"

"Two."

"Alright. Enjoy the rest of your shift,  _Naruto_." I shiver at the sexy chill in his voice. "I'll see you at seven tonight."

"Will I not enjoy being at your place tonight or something?" I love messing with him.

"Oh, I wouldn't be worried about that." I hate when he messes with me back. "Later." Sasuke waves me off even though he's the one that's leaving through the door to the lobby. I hate to admit it, but he gets me so excited. What did I ever look forward to before this man? Oh, yeah, Ino. But honestly, this guy makes my crush on her feel like a puddle compared to his ocean.

* * *

I take a shower and brush my teeth to get ready to head over to Sasuke's place. I wonder what it's like. What kind of job does he have? Is he rich? Does he live with other people? I hope he lives alone. I hope he isn't introducing me to his actual boyfriend (if he has one).

I continue to worry about the situation while I put on some clothes. Black boxers become hidden by tan cargo shorts and I throw on a nice black shirt. Stepping into brown shoes, I grab my wallet, keys, and cell phone before ruffling my hair, hoping it'll dry a little quicker. I take a deep breath. Here goes nothin'. I step out of my door and get into my truck.

Eventually, I get lost. I don't want to call Sasuke but…

I dial the number quickly while I'm at a red light, and after two rings, he picks up the phone with, "You're lost, aren't you, dobe?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I'm expecting you and I didn't have your number yet. I can put two and two together. I'm not a dumbass like you." I begin to protest about my intelligence when he says, "Where are you?" Man, let me tell you, he is good with directions. I'll never let him hear that from me, though. He identifies every traffic light, stop sign, and street I come to. I'm parked behind his shiny black car within five minutes (and  _damn_ , what a house) and Sasuke meets me at the porch. He's wearing dark pants and a white t-shirt. Seeing him in regular clothes and not his swim attire is so strange.

From the outside, his house is beautiful. A beige brick with elaborate detailing and an elegant, colorful garden and clean patio furniture. However, with a "come on in", I realize the interior is even more breathtaking. My apartment looks like shit compared to this house.

"We are never going to my place," I tell him, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sure we will one day."

"No, your house is much nicer; I'm ashamed."

"I inherited it, it wasn't mine to begin with. Stop giving me so much credit."

I want to ask, but I don't think he wants to talk about it. He moves on to another subject quickly.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, thanks," I say absent-mindedly. The artwork, the furniture, the open kitchen, even the paint on the walls… this is definitely Sasuke's house. It's flawless.

I take a seat on the stark white couch. I feel like I need to be proper. I feel like I'm dirtying his home just by sitting on the couch. It's like Sasuke is reading my thoughts. "Don't worry. I've been looking for a reason to clean."

"Shut up, teme, I'm not worried."

"So put your feet up."

I glance down at the coffee table. This table is the Jesus of all coffee tables. Its glass table-top is bordered by carved white wood. I don't know what kind, but it looks expensive. There are gold designs up the legs and around the sides and corners. I can't do it. I'm not putting my dirty shoes on this table.

"Go on," he encourages. I continue to just stare at it. "Christ's sake, dobe, it's just a coffee table. And you thought _I_  had a stick up _my_ ass?"

"Fine!" I put my feet up hard on the coffee table. So hard, in fact, that I not only get dirt absolutely everywhere, but I also put a giant crack in the glass top from one end to the other.

"You dumbass!"

"You told me to, teme!"

"I didn't tell you to break it!" I see him smirk.

"Ugh, your house is too damn nice for me!"

"Shut up, I hated that table, quit fretting."

"WHY WOULD YOU WORRY ME LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE?!"

Sasuke laughs to himself and goes into the kitchen. I hear the fridge open. "What do you want to drink?" he half yells.

"I said I'm not thirsty!"

I hear him 'ugh' and he returns with two glasses of what I'm hoping is lemonade. "Here," he says, extending one to me.

I take the glass from him with a "Fuck you". The glass is already covered with condensation, and my hand becomes cold and moist immediately.

Sasuke sits on the couch next to me and gently puts his sock-covered feet on the cracked coffee table. " _That's_  how it's done, idiot," he comments with a grin. I could punch him in the face.

"So what'd you invite me here for anyway, teme?" I glare at him suspiciously. If we watch TV all night, I'ma be pissed. His face becomes pretty serious and the glass of lemonade he's holding replaces his feet on the table. His expression changes to seductive fast—his eyes lidded, he brings his knees up to the couch and turns his torso to face me.

"Why did I invite you?" he repeats with a tone that says he knows I know why. He crawls closer to me. "Why do you think?"

I begin to sweat. "I-I don't know…" Again, I'm nervous although I was hoping for this kind of thing.

"You do know." He inches closer to me. "Tell me."

"I, uhm, I think… uh…" We're face to face now. If he weren't supporting himself with hands at either side of me, his body would be lying on top of mine. I wish his arms would give out. He's leaning over me and God, he smells amazing.

Sasuke leans in towards my face and his delicious breath is on my cheek. "Hm?" He licks my jawline under my ear. So slow… he moves his tongue to behind my ear.

My face is so hot and I know I'm bright red right now. I don't even remember what question Sasuke asked me. All I can focus on is the heat of his breath and the wetness of his tongue. I feel his hand on the side of my neck that he isn't devouring. His thumb moves back and forth along the edge of my jaw. Some of his weight is dropped on top of me; my hands involuntarily move to hold him—one on his back, the other on the side of his neck. One of Sasuke's knees slide into the space between my legs.

"The reason I invited you over…" Sasuke starts, "is because, as I said before, I find you extremely—"

"—fuckable," I grin as the word leaves my mouth.

"Don't interrupt me," he says as he grabs my face from underneath with one of his hands. He moves his lips fast from my neck to my mouth and kisses me hard. Our teeth come together with a forceful tap. I hear him breathe in sharp and long through his nose as he continues kissing me. Both of his hands move to the sides of my head and he pulls me in for another long kiss, however, this one is different. It almost feels desperate.

He only parts from me for a split second. "I'm sorry," he softly whispers against my lips. The way he barely touches my lips with his makes my heart jump.

I'm confused, though. "What? Why are you sorry?" I question with the same gentleness.

"I need this. I'm sorry I'm using you."

Sasuke must really not know how much I want to be with him, too. I pull him towards me by his shoulders and we are pressed so tightly together, I feel as though we'll become one person.

"Using me…?" I echo. "Are you going to pretend I don't exist after this or something?"

"We'll see." His answer frightens me a little. I don't want him to go away, I want to be with this asshole for a long time. I guess I just have to enjoy him while I can.

He lets his body down on mine all the way. The weight turns me on so much. I already feel myself growing hard for him and he has a clear boner in his pants. I grab his ass and move him up and down as he did to me in the changing stall. I'm forcing him to rub his clothed dick against me and it feels fucking good. I moan into his mouth, which makes him stop kissing me.

"Louder," he says. "I didn't get to hear you so much in that changing room. Reap it up while we have privacy. I want to hear you moan my fucking name."

"Suck my cock and I'll scream it, Sasuke," I answer seductively.

I see pleasure wave over his face already as he scoots down my body. He quickly undoes my shorts' button and zipper and pulls them down to the middle of my thighs along with my boxers. He looks me in the eye while he licks me from my ass to the head of my dick as slow as one could possibly imagine. My cock is straining by the time he reaches the tip. Sasuke places his mouth on the head, closes, and sucks hard. Oh, he sucks hard. His tongue circles around and my eyes close as tight as they possibly can.

But as soon as I find Sasuke's hair in my hands, he stops.

He looks at me and gives me an evil, devilish grin, "We'll continue this later." With that, he gets off me and the couch and walks back into the kitchen. What the actual fuck? How is this possible? Well, whatever. I should start expecting this shit from him.

I grab my own cock and begin rubbing it, moaning Sasuke's name, hoping to persuade him to continue with me. "Oohh, hahh, ahhh, oooooh, Sa-oh-Sasuke…" Sasuke comes back around the corner and I can see the lust in his eyes. He wants me so bad. "Do I have to beg Hmmm—MMMMHmmMmm… Oh yeah…." I begin touching my nipples and rubbing my side with my other hand to try and entice him.

Sasuke comes back over to me on the couch, grabs both of my hands and holds them above my head. "I will fucking ravish you. You can beg all you want tonight and I will give it all to you. But not right now. Let's build up to that, okay, dobe?" He gives me a kiss, complete with tongue and lip biting before letting my hands go.

Fuck, I want him. I watch his beautiful ass as he walks into the kitchen again. This time, I follow him (after forcing my sad boner back into my pants). Of course it's beautiful in here, as well. What about Sasuke's life isn't beautiful? Oh yeah, the fact that he leaves in the middle of giving me fucking head.

The granite countertops go perfectly with the stained wooden cabinets and black appliances. I'm more of a stainless steel person, but this looks a hell of a lot better than my place. As usual. I peek out the back window.

"Holy shit, you have a fucking pool? Why the hell do you go to the community pool?"

"I actually went one time when my pool's pipes were screwed up and then I saw a lifeguard whose ass I wanted to take, so I kept going."

"Who was it?"

"You really are a fucking idiot aren't you?" Sasuke grins lightheartedly. "It was you, stupid."

"The day I was there was the first day you went to that pool?"

"Mmhmm."

I mumble under my breath, "I owe you fucking big time, Kiba."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Sasuke puts tea on or something and I stare out the back window some more. The in-ground pool in the backyard is beautiful, too. Crystal clear, extremely large, surrounded by a beautiful broken stone path and more colorful plants. "You have it made here, don't you?"

"Hm? No, I hate living here. It's too big for only one person. I've hired a few people to take care of things like the garden and the pool but I mean, they only come a few times a week. Otherwise I'm usually by myself."

"Is that why you invited me over?"

"Hm?"

"Sasuke's looonneeelyyyyy," I smile hugely, teasing him.

His cheeks flush. "Shutup, idiot! I like being alone!"

"Mmmmhmmm suuurreeee." He just glares at me as I continue to poke fun at him. "You know," I start, "You could totally hang out with my friends and I if you want!"

"They don't know you're gay do they? I see you flirt with the blonde girl in the lobby sometimes."

"Jealous?" My teasing is pissing him off, hehe.

"Do they?" he pushes.

"I'm not exclusively gay! I like girls, too."

"So do they know you like men?"

"Who cares? They know I had the hots for you, that's for sure haha." He grins. It looks like sad smile, but I don't bring it up.

"Did you eat anything yet?" Sasuke asks as he sips the tea that just finished brewing.

"Eh, a little. I could eat, why? What's on the menu, Chef… uhh…"

"What?"

"What's your last name?"

"Uchiha."

"Mine's Uzumaki!"

"I didn't ask."

"Well shit." I glare at him. "What's on the menu, Chef Uchiha?"

"Not ramen, that's for damn sure."

"God dammit," I say, disappointed. "Naruto want ramen." I hit my chest with my fists like a caveman. That was dumb, I shouldn't have done that.

"I mean, I could  _try_ to cook something but I don't think—"

"—YES! Cook for me, teme! And then take me on the kitchen counter," I add with a wink.

"Don't you even worry about that," Sasuke replies with his own expression of want.

* * *

Sasuke ends up making an elegant Italian pasta dish. Alfredo or something, he called it. Is there anything this guy can't do? The first bite, I'm in heaven. It's creamy and flavorful, oh my God. Mushrooms, chicken, pepper, my mouth is having an orgasm. "Sasuke," I say with seriousness, "this is absolutely incredible."

I see a hint of red on his cheeks. "Thank you." We eat the meal almost entirely in silence. I'm not talking because I'm too busy eating, but I don't know why he isn't saying anything. When we're done, Sasuke decides to show me around his house. I don't know if he's trying to make me feel like shit on purpose, but it's making me feel like shit. His house, as I have said many many times, is gorgeous.

"And this is one of the guest rooms."  _One of. I don't even have a guest room._

"Here is the home theater. I haven't used this since I was a teenager."

"This is where I learned how to play the violin." "This was my old room." "This is where we keep all of our extra artwork and home decorations." "Here is  _another_  storage room." " _Another_ guest room." "This is where this happened…" "We used to do this in here…" "This is where we went to…" I feel like this tour is more for him than it is for me and he just needed someone here to support him while he went down memory lane. Where is his family? I want to ask him… the words just will not leave my mouth.

I realize Sasuke is talking to me now instead of just at me. He's looking at me. Fuck, he's going to call me a dumbass. "Um… what?"

"You dumbass." Ugh. "I said, 'this is my room'."

Double doors opened up to a room that's probably bigger than my entire apartment. The king sized bed doesn't even look like it takes up any space because there is just so much more. There's soft (and I mean  _soft_ ) carpet, beautiful white furniture, a few pretty house plants, a giant television, amazing artwork… Hell, there is a sculpture in the corner. There's a black rug and one black wall to accent off the other white ones. This is a very modern design with accents of old art and it's lovely. I love this room and this house and this man.

I'm awe-struck and again, don't hear Sasuke ask me a damn thing.

Apparently repeating again, Sasuke asks, "'Do you like it?'"

"I think I love this room more than I love myself."

"You'll love the bed more than that, I bet. Want to try it out?" He smirks and I can't tell if he's inviting me to just to lie on it or have sex, but knowing Sasuke and how our "relationship" has been going so far, it's probably the latter.

I take him up on his offer and head over to the bed. I stare at it before looking at Sasuke and grinning. His smirk turns to horror with realization. "ASSHOLE, YOU BETTER NOT BREAK MY BED—"

But that chance is all up to fate now, because I jump as high as I can and land on the (holy shit)  _comfy_  bed with a giant bounce. Lucky for Sasuke, the bed didn't break. Lucky for me, the bed is fucking comfortable. I immediately sink my head into the perfectly soft, fluffy comforter and hear Sasuke let out a relieved sigh behind me.

"Are you asking me to fuck you up, dobe?! Because I fucking will!" I look back at him and he has the appearance of someone who just recovered from choking. He catches his breath and rubs an arm across his forehead.

"Damn you must really love this bed, huh?"

"You seem to enjoy it, too."

"Mmmmmmmmmm," I moan as I rub my face against the cover. I'm in love.

Sasuke groans from behind me and feel him walk towards me.

"Hm?" I question.

"You can't make that noise unless I can give you something to moan about," Sasuke says. His voice drops quieter and sounds a little nervous when he asks, "How about it?"

"Mmmm," I moan again and bury my head into the duvet once more. I feel him place his hands on either side of me and then crawl onto the bed, leaning over me. He's on all fours and I feel his hair on the back of my neck before he plants a kiss there. His chest slowly falls while his knees continue to lift the lower half of his body. Sasuke's weight on me feels so good. His hands gradually move down my back and my sides while he continues kissing my neck and ears.

His hands find the bottom of my shirt and lightly pull it up to the middle of my torso. I cross my arms underneath my head and decide to enjoy this charade of "Gentle Sasuke" while it lasts. He sinks down and begins kissing my now-bare skin with his open-mouthed kisses and occasional licks and damn, it feels wonderful. Hands rub my sides up and down all the while.

Fingers suddenly tickle my sides and cause me to jump ten feet in the air. "Holy shit no!" I yell. I adjust to sit on my ass and grab a pillow to throw at Sasuke. It smacks him in the face, but he's laughing too hard to give a damn. I've never seen him look this happy. I didn't know Sasuke could make such a happy face.

"Hot shit, I didn't know you were so ticklish," he says with a smile as he wipes a tear from his eye. I pout as a blush comes across my face.

"I'll show you, teme!" I lunge at him across the bed and push him down and straddle his body.

"You better fucking nOT—HA! HAHA NO, STOP! HAHAHA—AHH QUIT IT, IDIOT!" Sasuke looks so adorable. That stoic, smooth, blank expression has been totally replaced with a giant smile and a pink blush. His bangs part away from his forehead, making him look like a child. His arms continuously try to push me off but it's clear I have more muscle than his scrawny ass. Lean, yes. Sexy, yes. But scrawny. His shirt lifts up and exposes his stomach while he's thrashing around underneath me and I can't help but stare at him. My eyes move back to his face. This man is really, truly beautiful. My fingers begin to hold his sides instead of tickling them and Sasuke starts his recovery from laughing so much. I wonder how long it's been since he's laughed like that.

I rub my hands up his sides and cup his cheeks in them. He quietly chuckles as his laughing-fit begins to wear off. His eyes open and his mouth is still smiling when he drops his head back on the comforter and turns his face to look at me. One of his hands moves up to his face, covering one of my hands. His fingers tighten around my palm. His eyes… I wonder what they see in me. What kind of person does he really think I am? Whatever it is, the way he looks at me makes me feel… important. Like I am a truly significant part of this person's (who hasn't known me for very long) life. Was he stricken by me like I was him?

"Come down here,  _Naruto_ ," Sasuke whispers almost inaudibly. His other arm moves up to wrap a hand around my neck. I'm not one to believe in love at first sight… but is it possible only after a week or two? Is there a time limit? How do I know? Well, if I have to ask, that must mean I don't love him yet, right? I wonder how many people he's done this stuff with.

But as soon as my lips press against his, I don't care. It doesn't matter to me how many people may have been here with him, because right now, it's me. Just me. We are the only two in this room together sharing the sweetest, warmest kiss I've ever had. His lips are almost as soft as the damn bed. We part with our mouths only an inch apart and I taste his minty breath in my mouth.

"Naruto," Sasuke says softly. My eyes snap open like I've been dreaming. Sasuke looks at my lips and then my eyes. "I'm not using you. Not if you want this, too." I guess he read my mind from earlier, then. "I… um…" His voice turns nervous and unsure. "I do want  _this_ to go somewhere…" He looks away from me, with an embarrassed frown on his face.

" _This_  as in, you and me?"

He still can't look me in the eye. His blush is getting worse. Awhh. "Yeah.."

"That's so good to hear." I barely finish my sentence before kissing Sasuke again. I kiss him over and over. I feel him grin against my mouth and God, I am happy. "That's so good to hear…" I quietly repeat, mostly to myself.

Sasuke slides his tongue into my mouth easily. After a few seconds, our kissing becomes frantic and I hold his face tight in my hands. I feel his fingers run through my hair and then grab a handful—fucking ow?—to pull me even closer to him. I drop my full weight on his body; the heat is incredible. I kiss him. I kiss him and kiss him and kiss him and I am so overwhelmed with how amazing Sasuke Uchiha makes me feel.

Sasuke begins gently grinding up into my pelvis. "I've been wanting this too long for that pussy shit, teme." I reach down and undo his pants with one hand before sliding it over his growing boner.

"Seems like I'm rubbing off on you a little bit, huh dobe?" Sasuke smiles wickedly at me before flipping us over and pulling his own shirt over his head. He's straddling me and leans down to kiss me roughly before sitting me up to take my shirt off, too. Immediately, he pushes me back down and begins working on me. He licks my ear down to my neck, where he sucks and sucks and I'm sure there will be quite a few hickeys there soon.

Sasuke makes his way to my chest. His hair drags along my skin and it tickles, but my laughter quickly changes to forced-back moans as he licks and plays with my nipples. "You like that, huh?" Sasuke teases. He continues to drag his tongue down my body until he reaches my pants, which are discarded to the floor quickly so I'm only lying in boxers.

My eyes must be lust filled when Sasuke looks into them because he is absolutely devouring me. He stares me in the eyes while he licks and rubs my clothed cock. By now it's begging to be released from its fabric prison. Sasuke places his fingers beneath the waistband and looks at me. "You want these off, don't you?" He smirks.

Jeez, I was right. He  _is_ a tease. "Stop teasing! Pull 'em off, teme!"

He goes agonizingly slow. My shaft is starting to become visible and he licks me as each inch is exposed.

"Bastard, take them off!" I yell.

"Shhh," Sasuke says. "It  _would_  be like you to be so impatient." He decides to pull the boxers down my legs (never increasing in speed), and I kick them off as soon as they reach my ankles.

He stares at me while he licks his lips just above my dick's head. He opens his mouth just enough and he lets his mouth expand and contract with the change of width from the head to the shaft. I feel like I'm fucking a girl, his mouth is so good. He rubs my cock while he sucks it like he did last time and I can't focus on anything else. I lean my head back and close my eyes. My mouth parts and shallow breaths are all that leave me.

"Let me hear it," he says. "You'll 'scream my name', won't you?"

"F-fuck, ahh haahhh, Sasuke, I—Ah! Fuck, Sasuke!" I lean my head forward and watch him. His hands are holding onto my hips and my entire cock is down his throat. His lips are touching my pelvis' skin. That's so hot, it's so, fuck I can't take it. "God, Sasuke, ooohh yes. Ahh, ahhh, ahh, ohh," I hold onto his head and I try my hardest not to fuck his mouth, but it's like my hips move on their own. I make shallow thrusts down his throat. He doesn't even seem to mind. "You—ooooh-ahh, you gonna let me fu-UH-uck your ass like this, t-teme, ahh," I ask. I doubt he understood a word that just tried to come out of my mouth.

Sasuke lifts his head from my dick and replaces his mouth with his hand and begins jacking me off. "You think this giant thing is going to fit in my ass?" He does the wicked grin again.

"It sure didn't have a problem going down your throat," I say, returning the expression.

"Shut up before I make you be the bottom." I laugh because that's just so unimaginable to me. Sasuke stops rubbing me and creeps closer to me on all fours so he can kiss my lips some more. I love kissing him. I guess he loves kissing me, too.

As he's hovering over me, I take the opportunity to pull his pants and boxers down at once. He shimmies out of them the rest of the way so now we're both full naked in front of each other. We look each other up and down and then laugh about it because we're both fucking sexy. Sasuke falls onto me and we kiss with flesh-on-flesh. It feels amazing. I feel like I really belong here with him.

I hold him as close as I can while our crotches grind together. Our dicks touching feels wonderful. I am so overcome with pleasure. Eventually, Sasuke sits up and straddles my thighs and holds our cocks together and rubs them both in his two hands. My eyes roll back into my head and Sasuke is filled with pleasure, too. I can tell he fucking loves it. He loves doing this shit with me. Fuck everyone else he's ever been with. I'm the important one now.

I grab onto his hands that hold our dicks. "Let me make you feel good, Sasuke." He removes his hands from us and I move so I can lie down on the bed while Sasuke still sits up. I hold his cock in one hand and slowly take it into my mouth, trying to tease him like he did me. I get it to go deeper than it did in the changing stall, but still nowhere near as deep as Sasuke took mine. He took the whole damn thing. I rub his dick fast, twisting as I go up and down, to try and compensate for the lack of mouth I can give him. I lick him while he's inside my mouth, which causes him to let out a loud ass groan. So fucking sexy.

I take my mouth off and lick him up and then back down, where I tease his balls with my tongue. I begin giving him a hand job again as I lick and kiss the inside of his thighs. I feel Sasuke's hand on my head, gently stroking my hair while he lets out pleased sighs. Then, I take his cock down my throat fast. I move my head and my hand quickly up and down on Sasuke's hard shaft. He moans and moans, good God, I could come from just listening. I start thrusting against the bed covers for some type of friction.

I open my eyes to stare at Sasuke's face when he lets out a frustrated groan. "Hhhnmmmmm,  _Naruto_ , I-hahh-I think it, it's time." This is it. I'm going to have sex with this man. Actual sex. God, I can't wait to bury my dick so far in that ass of his. "You—hnnnnn, oh  _fuck_ , Naruto—you need to, uhhhh, finger me, ahh, ahhh, finger my asshole." Sasuke sits up and then turns around with his ass in full view. Christ that is a wonderful, wonderful ass. I wonder if it's anything like fingering a pussy. Is there a spot? Does it get wet or do I make it wet? To be safe, I wet my finger and spit onto his ass crack until it slides to his hole and I slowly push a finger inside. It's tight, that's for sure.

I move my finger in and out repeatedly until Sasuke moans and says, "Another." I add a second finger. "Hmmmm…" Should I lick his balls, too? I don't know, I liked when he did it to me… While I finger his hot ass, I lean forward and lick his ballsack. "Fuck—!" Sasuke yells. I lick in the middle between them and gently take one into my mouth. I don't suck, but I run my tongue in circles around each one. Sasuke is going crazy, I wonder how much he can take. Should I add another finger? I'm going to. I slide a third one in.

Soon, Sasuke begins moving back and forth on them on his own and I remove my fingers. I place my hands on the front of his thighs and decide to eat his ass out. I lick his hole and gently push my tongue inside a little bit. Doesn't taste as bad as I thought. Sasuke sure loves it. I pull him back closer to my face by the front of his thighs. I would eat his ass all day if it meant I could hear these noises coming from him the entire time. He sounds delicious. I want this ass all over my dick so fucking bad, but I'm not going to force it. I'm so hard and my cock twitches every time a moan escapes Sasuke's mouth.

"Ooooohhhh, Naruto, get that dick inside me," Sasuke says. He turns to look at me and there is nothing but lust in his eyes. He's hungry for me and I'm ready to please him. But not without a little bit of teasing.

"What's the magic word?" I say with a grin.

"I don't know, shut the hell up and fuck me senseless?"

"Close…."

"Please," he whispers.

"What was that, Sasuke? You  _don't_  want my cock inside your tight ass?"

"I said 'please' God dammit! Fuck me! Please fuck me, I need you deep inside my ass,  _Naruto_."

I shiver. "Well, if you insist," I say with a grin and a hint of nervousness. He glares at me. He sunk to that level, he must want me pretty bad, huh?

I line my cock up with his hole, put a shit ton of spit on both our parts and start my way in. Holy hell, it's hot. Its wet and tight and hot, God  _damn_ , if I knew anal was this good, I would have tried it with some of my ex-girlfriends. I rest my hands on his ass and grab the cheeks in my hands. I sink my cock deeper into this beautiful man and I don't even think about asking Sasuke how he's doing before I'm all the way inside and my pelvis is touching his ass.

"I'm sorry, t-teme, hnngg, how—ahhh—how are you d-doing? Are you okay..?"

I try my hardest not to ram into him. It's weird though, because his ass is so tight it's almost forcing me out. Squeezing my dick so hard. I almost start thrusting, but Sasuke manages a "Wait".

"O-okay," I quiver with pleasure as I try to wait patiently for Sasuke to give me the okay. He never does, though. Instead, he just starts thrusting back against my dick like he did with my fingers. "Hooooly shit, Sasuke. W-why didn't, mmghhnn, you're so, God, fucking, ahh," I quit trying to form sentences after that. Quit thinking, really, too. I pull him back and forth on my cock doggy-style. His moans go from slow groans to pleasure-filled and it's making me want to finish inside of him already. I wonder if he'd let me? Is that a thing?

"Oooohhh, fuck me faster," Sasuke begs. I move my hips to meet his to double the speed. "Ahh, ahhh, ahhh, ohh, Naa-aru-Naruto, fuck, yes, oooohhhh, mmmmmmff," he moans. I can't tell you enough how sexy he is. I'm so fucking hard. My cock twitches as I thrust into him, just fucking  _begging_ to come. But I know I shouldn't yet.

I lean forward so my stomach is resting on Sasuke's back and start rubbing his cock in time with my thrusts. This drives him insane. He's squirming so hard underneath me. I hear him whimper something but I can't tell what it is. I give a hard thrust before I just stay balls-deep in Sasuke and lean forward to hear him.

"What was that, teme?" I kiss his shoulder.

"F-face. Hah, haahh. Let me see your face."

He flips over so we can do missionary and he hugs me with his legs as I stare at his body and push my way back into him.

"Hhhmmmahhh," Sasuke moans. "Ahhh, yeah, just like that…" I disobey and pick up my speed. Watching him move back and forth from my force is erotic. As are the moans that leave him each time our bodies make an audible  _SMACK_ against each other. "Hmmm, hmm, ahh, ooohhh, God, yeah…  _Naruto_ ," hearing him say my name will never get old. "Moan for me," he half asks. I stare him in the eye as I fuck him without making a sound. He looks to the side before muttering, "Please" and I let my moans go. I moan loud and I moan long.

I look at Sasuke's dick. He's just as hard as I am. I spit onto my hand and jack him off again while I continue to fuck the living shit out of him. This is by far the best sex I've ever had. I don't know about Sasuke, but now isn't the time to think about who might be better at sex than I am.

Sasuke's legs move from my waist up onto my shoulders. I can't believe the sight. A beautiful, sweating, sexy man who is letting me fuck his hot, tight ass with my aching cock, dear God, if this is a dream I better not fucking wake up. I am getting close to coming, though.

"Sa-hahaaaaooohhhh-Sasuke… I, I'm getting close…"

"C-come, hm, hmmmm, ahhhhhh, yeah, right there, right THERE,  _NARUTO_!" He moves my hand from his cock to do it on his own (I guess I wasn't jacking him fast enough) and just explodes all over himself. Cum is absolutely everywhere. On Sasuke, on the bed (he's going to be pissed), on his hand, on me. The sight pushes me over the edge. I thrust into him hard and cum inside whether it's okay or not. I'm sorry if it's not, Sasuke, but God you are one hell of a man. I get chills with every bit of cum that leaves me and enters him. I keep my cock inside of him when I lean forward and plant kisses on his lips.

Breathless, I say, "I'm sorry I came inside of you."

Sasuke chuckles and looks at the mess he himself made. "I'm sorry I ruined your newfound love known as this duvet."

"I don't think that would be considered my new-found love." That was cheesy, I'm so angry I said that just now.

But Sasuke only smiles. "You talk too much," he comforts, and pulls me down for a kiss. Maybe he regretted saying that cheesy line, too.

* * *

The next morning at work, I say a quick hello to Sakura and Ino. Ino winks at me and smiles. We both know I have a new person I'm after and are totally okay with it. Which I love. I pull off my shirt and loop my whistle over my head as I walk through the door to the pool. I wave to the other life guards who are already here and see people beginning to claim lanes as the minute hand is almost at the top of the hour.

I take a familiar seat on my guard stand. In lane four, there's the beautiful man getting ready to swim his laps. He snaps on his swim cap, pulls on his goggles, and after pulling down his swim shorts in the lightest gesture, dives beautifully into the water. That breast stroke is to die for.


End file.
